


天生一对

by backtosillend



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: 王家二少爷/小姨太





	天生一对

*  
王家二少爷赶回家的时候，宅子里的喜字尚未撤下，就已匆匆忙忙地挂了白布，喜堂的蜡烛还未吹熄，灵堂的花圈就已摆上，全院上下在这张灯结彩的布置里哭哭啼啼，他那风流老爹正尸骨未寒地躺在那床鸳鸯戏水的大红锦被上，裤腰带也没人帮忙系上。  
他觉得好笑，下人们跑来跑去地通报“二少爷回来了”又吵得他头疼。三姨太远远地就扯着嗓子喊他，“子异啊——你可回来了——”王子异眉头一跳，微转过头看她，三姨太正跨门槛的步子顿住了，讷讷地改口，“二少爷，您到了，进屋看看老爷吧。”  
王子异没理她，扭头进大堂遣散了宾客，吩咐下人把王家老爷先抬到祠堂停一宿，明日再议。他带着几个家丁进了主房抬尸，看见旁边的椅子上坐着他爹今晚迎娶的新姨太。  
新姨太的红盖头还没揭开，脚上的红绣鞋却丢了一只，白生生的右脚躲在左脚后面，像一颗刚剥开的菱角。脚没裹过，王子异想，又后知后觉地想起管家知会过他新姨太不是个女子。  
家丁抬着他爹退出房外，王子异绕着床找了一圈，在床尾看见了另一只鞋。他拿在手里，走到那位小姨太身前，蹲下去握住了那截露出来的白净脚踝。  
小姨太被吓到似的挣了一下，但很快又认命一般地不再反抗，抖着肩膀任由王子异攥紧他的脚踝。王子异低头去看，他脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩着，泛出粉色，脚踝上系着一根红绳串的长命锁，银色的小玩意儿在他小巧圆润的踝骨附近晃荡，青色的血管像丹青画似的从薄薄的皮肤底下透出来。  
他把鞋子套上去，小姨太抖得更厉害了，像害了癫痫，要从椅子上摔下去。王子异说，“叫什么名字？”小姨太的声音怯生生地从红盖头底下传出来，王子异只听清了一个“坤”字。  
他也不打算问，抓着红盖头一角就想要掀开，小姨太惊叫一声，竟然大着胆子攥住了王子异的手腕。  
“别掀……”他哀求着，白玉似的手指从宽大的喜服袖子里探出来，扣在王子异手腕上，也在细细地抖，“求求少爷别掀……”  
王子异问，“为什么？”小姨太又不说话了。王子异觉得有趣，难道是他的风流老爹这回讨了个丑媳妇？他手上一用力，就掀开了那顶红盖头。  
小姨太猝不及防，没想到似的，在那顶红盖头底下愣愣地看他。  
那双眼睛像两面明媚的湖，蓄着泪，波光粼粼，鼻尖红红的，泛着湿意，两片嘴唇花瓣似的嘟起来，颜色又深又艳。  
王子异凑近得近了点，仔细看他，他又羞又急地别过脸去，不让王子异看他。王家少爷掐住他小巧的下巴把他的脸拧回来，闻见一阵香粉味道，他又看了看，发现小姨太脸上搽了胭脂，眉也细细地挑起来，挂了两串金缀玉耳坠子，丁零当啷地在他耳朵下脸颊旁边晃荡，显出一种过分女气的漂亮。王子异用拇指抹了抹他的嘴唇，指腹沾了一点红色，小姨太羞得几乎要落泪，他从没被一个男人这样轻薄过。  
他是个被好好打扮过的小玩意儿。王子异想，喜婆一定做足了功夫。他是个男子，这些礼数和打扮套在他身上显得怪异又有种不合时宜的美感，不知道他被抹了胭脂，穿上绣鞋，盖上红盖头，又是什么心境。  
“你为什么……”小姨太忿忿地开口，反倒先问起王子异，“你为什么掀我盖头？”  
他实在是漂亮，一朵怒放的花似的明艳的漂亮，神态有种刻意为之的骄纵，眉目里能滴出水来。他看起来可委屈，拧着一双眉毛望向王子异。  
他的耳洞是新打的，耳垂微微肿着，像两粒红果儿，金缀玉耳坠子挂在上面，显得可怜兮兮的。王子异想摸一摸，那耳坠子一闪一闪，小姨太眼睛里的水光也一闪一闪，他晃了眼。  
“我掀不得？”王子异问。  
小姨太望着他，眨了眨眼，一颗泪就从眼眶里滚了下去。他哭起来，紧紧咬着下唇，憋出几个软绵绵的哭嗝，他揪着喜服的袖子，胡乱地擦脸，眼泪却越流越多。  
“喜婆说……”他断断续续地蹦出几个字，像是要哭断了气，但声音还是小小的，像没奶喝的小猫，“掀我盖头的人，”他瞥了一眼王子异，又自顾自地偏开头，“掀我盖头的人是要娶我的……”  
*  
小姨太叫蔡徐坤，王子异后来从管家那儿知道了。按辈分算，未过门的小姨太应该分给王家大少爷，王家大少别的不会，把他老子的风流学了个十成十，年纪轻轻就染了一身花柳病，这时候还在扬州赏花，没赶回来。王子异让嘴巴紧的几个下人选了一个面生的丫鬟送到大少爷院里，就说是未过门的小姨太，把这事压了下去，又把蔡徐坤收进了自己房里。  
小丫鬟把姨太的名号顶了，姨太就变成了小丫鬟。大红喜服不见了，金缀玉耳坠子不见了，蔡徐坤穿着粗布衣服，在二少爷屋里跑前跑后地侍奉他。  
他依然还是女子打扮，短褂袄裙，端着水盆进来伺候王子异。他挽着袖子，露出一截白生生的手臂，把手巾浸在盆里拧干，递给王子异。  
王子异接过手巾，觉得好奇，他的手臂上沾了水，湿淋淋的，像刚从池里捞出来的藕段，甜津津，脆生生，手腕上干干净净，没有什么镯子，王子异又去看他的耳朵，耳坠子换成了两节茶叶梗，其他地方清清爽爽，白白净净。“你……对这事挺熟。”王子异说。  
蔡徐坤朝他一笑，那股明媚劲儿又回来了，“我常照顾我妹。”那笑暖融融的，像朵自顾自开着的蝴蝶兰，有点笨拙，又有种天生的细致精巧。  
他伺候王子异上了床，端着水盆出去了。王子异听见他在外间鼓捣了一阵，又进来，吹熄了蜡烛，在黑暗里，王子异感觉到他爬上了床。  
“你干什么？”王子异斥他。  
他的动作停住了，跪在床沿愣愣地看王子异。这晚上月亮很亮，低低地挂在窗口，屋里比以往都要亮堂，王子异清楚地看见他清泠泠的黑眼珠望过来，一颤一颤的。  
“你不是娶了我吗？”他傻傻地问，“我们不一起睡吗？”  
他这样坦然地问，王子异反倒哑口无言。明明是他先爬上自己的床，王子异又觉得是自己占了他便宜。  
“你知道睡一起是什么意思吗？”王子异问。  
蔡徐坤微微睁大眼，揪住了袄裙，“我知……我知道的！”他着急地说，他舔了舔嘴唇，像是在和王子异分享一个羞人的秘密，“她们都告诉我了。”他开合着他小小的嘴唇喘着气，怕王子异不信似的又说了一遍，“我知道的！”  
*  
王子异点了灯，去解蔡徐坤脖子上的盘扣。他看起来很紧张，果核似的喉结滚来滚去，王子异看了一会儿，又把手收回来。  
蔡徐坤会错了意，眼睛眨一眨，泪珠又要落下来，“你别嫌弃我……”他说，“我很干净的……”他吸着鼻子自己去解自己的扣子，“我在外头洗过了，真的，我很干净……”他没骗人，黑乌乌的发梢也滴着水，闻起来有股淡淡的香味。  
他抽泣着，白皙的颈子露出来，透着点粉色，王子异抓住他的手，问，“你想好了？”  
小姨太点点头，继续解着扣子，那短褂敞开了，像蚌壳打开一道缝，露出里面隐隐约约的肉色来。  
他的胸前平平坦坦，的确是个男子的胸膛，但王子异却觉得眼睛发热，他瞥见短褂底下的什么东西，握住蔡徐坤的手盯住他，“等等。”  
蔡徐坤不听他说，手腕被握住了，他只轻轻地抖一抖肩膀，外衣就从他的身上滑下去，像蜕一层皮。他瞅着王子异，摇了一下手腕子挣开王子异的手，又摸索到袄裙，蹭啊蹭啊地在床上把裙子也脱了。  
“我说了，”他小声地说，有点像埋怨王子异小看了他，但还是底气不足，“我都知道的。”  
他脖子上挂着一根细细的红绳，在后颈系了，向下延伸到一块红布兜儿，显得锁骨又纤细又漂亮，下面的三角正好盖在腿间，露着精巧的胯骨。  
“新娘子得这么穿，”蔡徐坤说，“我懂。”  
王子异失笑，“你准备做得挺足。”他又问，“下面呢？”  
蔡徐坤又眨眨眼，“下面？”他说，“什么下面？”  
王子异伸手扣住他膝盖用力往腰上一带，蔡徐坤吓得哼了一声。王子异把手往他背后探，摸到了那个细细的结。他不着急解开，只是用手指抵着它慢慢地磨，蔡徐坤禁不住挺起腰来，抓紧了床单。  
“没关系，”王子异说，“我教你。”  
*  
王子异顶进去的时候蔡徐坤嗯嗯啊啊地叫，一点都不知羞。他勾着王家少爷的脖子，脚攀着王家少爷的腰，软绵绵地喊，“呀……好大……好大……”  
红布兜被扯散了，露出半边乳头，王子异低头咬住，吸奶似的叼着。蔡徐坤迷迷蒙蒙地低头看他，问，“你怎么……你怎么咬我奶头啊……”他摇摇头，很无辜似的说，“我不是女的，出不来……”  
王子异又好笑又好气，只能慢慢地顶他，顶到他再说不出话来。蔡徐坤果然不再说别的，软着嗓子叫，“太深了，不行了……我不行了……”  
王子异不理他，“还早着呢。”  
他那根东西粉嫩嫩地从红布兜底下探出来，滴着水。王子异揉了两把，蔡徐坤眼睛又湿了。“你别碰，”他抵抗，柔柔地看了王子异一眼，“我受不住。”  
王子异凑过去亲亲他的眼皮，心想怎么会有这么单纯又天生欲态的人。  
他心真狠呐，被迎娶的当天死了丈夫，现在却想着怎么爬上另一个男人的床，摇着屁股吞下一根滚烫的阴茎。但他又真干净，像被洗过似的，那么坦荡，那么赤诚，勾着王子异脖子的样子也那么自然，好像他天生就是要被人疼爱，天生就是要哄着的。他这具鲜灵灵，水汪汪的身体，注定要被王子异像花骨朵似的催开，被他占据。  
“真笨。”王子异说。  
蔡徐坤陡然睁大眼，直直地看着王子异，看样子又要落泪。“你别不要我……”他急急把自己的胸脯往上挺，把乳头往王子异嘴里送，“你咬吧，你干什么都行，你别不要我……”那粒乳头小小的，沾着口水挺立起来，显得很可爱。  
王子异用拇指抵住那一点不轻不重地揉，蔡徐坤咬着下唇模模糊糊地哼了几声。王子异问，“干屁股给干吗？”  
蔡徐坤说，“给，给。”  
王子异笑了，开始动起胯来，蔡徐坤搂着他的脖子一颠一颠地打哭嗝，他亲了亲蔡徐坤的鬓角夸他，“真乖。”

Fin


End file.
